


Perfect Love

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Max Black, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: (Sequel to Awkward loving) Caroline has some news for Max... how will she take it?





	Perfect Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this sequel.

Caroline never thought this would happen to her, it had been months since her and Max admitted their feelings for one another, Caroline was worried about how Max was going to react when Caroline told her the news.

Caroline was pregnant with Max’s child after the amount of nights of passionate lovemaking that put Oleg and Sophie to shame Max used to tease Caroline about her screams of pleasure during sex but now she keeps making Caroline scream for the thrill of it.

Max’s childhood was anything but happy, her mother drank and smoked heavily and was known as the town bike, Max never exaggerated when it came to her mother.

Caroline was afraid that Max would get scared off by the fact she got Caroline pregnant, Caroline was off and Max was worried about her girlfriend, Caroline had spent a while from work and Han was not impressed but Max just teased him about his big head and his height.

One night at Max returned from the diner to find Caroline eating pickles dunked in ice cream, Max was cringing inwards but did not show it.

Caroline was looking so scared about what she needed to tell Max and Max was getting scared too.

“Max, I need to tell you something” Caroline whispered and Max nodded her head.

“Ok” Max replied nervously.

“Do you remember that night a few weeks back, we came back from the diner after you teased Han about him bringing his girlfriend in” Caroline asked and Max laughed “Haha oh yeah, well I still say he should have not brought her in” Max defended.

“Max, it was his pet ferret” Caroline said giggling and Max shrugged “I don’t judge” she replied causing Caroline to giggle some more before sobering up “So you remember?” Caroline asked and Max nodded her head “I’m remember you riding me like you were at a rodeo” Max said.

Caroline blushed at the memory and she gulped heavily “Well, the thing is… I’m pregnant” she said and Max froze.

Caroline’s heart sped up as she began to think Max was going to turn and run away but instead Max remained silent as she slowly edged her way towards her.

Caroline did not know how Max was going to react but then without warning Max wrapped her arms around Caroline tight and squealed in delight as she squeezed Caroline tight to her body, Caroline giggled as she hugged back loving the feeling of Max’s big breasts pressing against her body.

Max and Caroline climbed into bed and they sighed heavily as they held each other tight, Caroline smiling as well as Max.

“Why were you so worried about telling me Caroline?” Max asked.

“Well you told me about your childhood, I was worried you would get scared” Caroline said.

Max smiled as she kissed Caroline gently on the forehead “I’ll be a better mother than mine ever was” Max said and Caroline kissed her softly.

Max moaned as she kissed back and Caroline straddled her, their tongues sliding together.

Max felt her boxers getting tighter but unfortunately their moment of passion was ruined by the sounds of Oleg and Sophie’s grunting and moaning loudly, loud thumps as the headboard slammed against the wall violently.

“Oh come on not again!” Caroline complained.

Max nodded her head in agreement, this had been the 12 week straight… ever since Oleg and Sophie decided they wanted to start a family.

“If Oleg is not careful he’s going to need a hip replacement” Max said smirking "Especially after I get my baseball bat" she glared at the ceiling.

“And in the mean-time how much longer must we go without sleep, how long have we got to go before he knocks her up” Caroline growled and Max laughed.

“To get Sophie pregnant… I don’t want to know” Max replied before rolling onto her other side and she closed her eyes.

Caroline looked shocked “Max there is no way you are going to be able to sleep with that noise going on” Caroline challenged.

Max looked back over her shoulders and nodded her head “Just you watch me” she replied before closing her eyes again.

Caroline listened to Oleg and Sophie constantly going at it before her last nerve snapped “Right that is it, I’m not going to be out classed by Sophie” Caroline said and Max laughed it off “It’s not that bad” she replied.

Caroline smirked “He’s really putting you to shame” Caroline commented and that did it, Max’s eyes flew open with fire burning in them “Oh hell no!!!” she growled.

Max pinned Caroline down on the bed causing Caroline to giggle.

Hours later after Sophie and Oleg were finished, Max and Caroline were still going and they were not slowing down, Sophie banged on the floor shouting at them that she was trying to sleep and all she was met with was a loud scream coming from Caroline.

By the end of it Max and Caroline were nothing but a mass of sweaty limbs and drenched hair, panting heavily.

Caroline had the biggest grin on her face that matched Max’s.

life was good… she had the woman she loved and she was starting a family with her.

Life could not get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
